


Sorry, Sir

by quinn_rossi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: D/s, Dom/sub, Kinktober, Light Bondage, M/M, Mickey cries a little, Mickey getting his hands tied up with a tie because Yes, Spanking, bit of aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn_rossi/pseuds/quinn_rossi
Summary: Kinktober - Day Five- SpankingMickey misbehaves at a party, even after Ian promises there'll be consequences if he does so. Ian sticks to his promise.





	Sorry, Sir

Mickey had never liked going to parties and trying to ‘interact’ with other people. He always felt uncomfortable with anyone that wasn’t Ian.

He had only agreed to go to some party that Ian was invited to to make sure people kept their hands off his boyfriend.

Especially since it was a suit and tie kind of party. And holy fucking shit, Ian looked hot in a suit.

“Mm, damn,” Mickey hummed as Ian straightened his tie as they headed out of their apartment.

Ian rolled his eyes and reached his hands out to straighten Mickey’s tie too and kiss his forehead.

“You are going to behave aren’t you?” Ian asked and raised his brow. “It’s a formal event, Mickey. No fighting, and no grabbing my dick.”

Mickey scoffed a little and defensively put his hands up. “Not my fault you’re dressed so hot,” he replied and then ran his hands over Ian’s chest. “Irresistible,” he whispered and winked.

Ian sighed and then checked the time. Shit.

“Come on, let’s go,” Ian said and practically dragged Mickey out of the door.

***

The party was at some large fancy ass house. It was full of snobby rich people, holding their glasses all fancy like and laughing over some shit like golf.

They had only been there a few minutes, and Mickey was hating it already.

Ian looked around and spotted a couple of his coworkers and then turned to Mickey, pulling him close and whispering harshly in his ear, “Behave, or there will be consequences.”

Micky gulped and nodded. Goddamnit, his boyfriend was hot like that… especially in that suit.

Ian raised an eyebrow at Mickey.

“Yes, _Sir_ ,” Mickey whispered back.

Ian gave Mickey a wink and then took his hand and walked over to the group of his coworkers he had spotted.

“Ian!” one of the guys said and grinned widely.

The other guys saw Ian too and smiled.

Mickey gritted his teeth a little. The three guys they had just walked up to seemed to be the campest fucking twinks ever.

And they were all over Ian.

Mickey watched the four of them chat away, happily and way too dramatically. Then Ian _finally_ bothered to introduce Mickey.

“And this is my boyfriend, Mickey,” Ian said as he wrapped his arm around Mickey’s waist.

“Oh!” the blonde guy said and looked Mickey up and down, a small smirk on his lips that practically fucking screamed ‘this guy isn’t competition’ and Mickey wanted to break his fucking face.

Mickey snarled at them and then caught Ian’s eye, who simply cleared his throat and gave Mickey a quick death look that reminded him: _’There will be consequences.’_

Mickey tried his best to behave. He bit his tongue every time one of them said something _too_ flirtatious, and kept his hands in fists at his side whenever one of them for some fucking reason had to giggle and touch Ian’s arm.

However, half an hour, and two and a half glasses of wine later, Mickey was not in the mood to let things slide so easily.

Ian tried to get Mickey involved in the conversation, but he was too busy glaring at one twink in particular, with dark hair and green - almost blue eye - probably Ian’s fucking type, great.

“Mickey,” Ian said in a warning tone after Mickey scoffed a little as the twink complimented Ian’s suit.

“What?” Mickey snapped back.

Ian raised his brow at Mickey, making Mickey just roll his eyes.

The people went back to talking, and then Ian whispered in Mickey’s ear, “Careful.”

Mickey wasn’t even bothered about the ‘consequences’ anymore. Sure, he liked to be good for Ian when he got like this, because the rewards were always so good, but right now he was pissed that the twink’s hand was back on Ian’s arm.

“Do you really have to fuckin’ touch him like that?” Mickey snapped at the guy, startling the whole group.

“Sorry?” the guy innocently replied, his hand still on Ian’s arm.

“He’s. Mine.” Mickey gritted, hands in tight fists, ready to fucking end this guy.

Ian let out a nervous laugh and took a step back, putting an arm around Mickey and effectively pulling him away. “Think he’s had a little too much to drink, sorry. I’ll see you all at work on Monday,” Ian replied, still giving them a smile, but as soon as they were out of sight, he stopped smiling.

“Fucking shits,” Mickey grumbled as he stomped away from Ian and headed towards the car.

Ian grabbed hold of Mickey’s wrist and put his arm behind his back and pressed him against the car door and growled in his ear, “What did I fucking say about behaving?”

Mickey shivered and let out a shaky sigh. There was no hope of a reward now, he knew he had fucked up. But Mickey knew better than to continue to be bratty, so he just whispered back, “Sorry, Sir.”

“Too late now,” Ian replied and scoffed, tightening his grip on Mickey just a little. “I promised there would be consequences.”

“But- but those guys were all over you! That’s unfair,” Mickey complained.

“Don’t speak back to me like that,” Ian said in a voice that made Mickey half hard and weak at the knees. “Now when we get home I want you to go to the bedroom, get naked, get onto the bed and on your knees. Got that?”

Mickey nodded and whimpered a little, Ian’s grip hurting him.

“I said,” Ian’s hand squeezed Mickey’s wrist harder, and his body pressed down on him harder against he car, “You got that?”

“Y-yes, Sir,” Mickey replied.

Ian let go and smirked, but didn’t say anything else, just got in the car and waited for Mickey to do so too.

***

As soon as they were home, Mickey followed Ian’s exact instructions.

He went straight to the bedroom and stripped, blushing as he saw that he was half hard already just from Ian being all demanding. Then he crawled onto his hands and knees on the bed.

Mickey turned around and watched Ian check him out for a second, a hint of warmth in his eyes, but he quickly snapped out of it and went back to being dominating.

“I told you to behave, Mickey. I warned you there would be consequences,” Ian said and tutted as he walked up to the bed and undid his tie. “Hands behind your back,” he ordered.

Mickey reluctantly put his hands behind his back, letting his upper body fall onto the bed, but made sure to keep his back arched and ass up for Ian.

Ian secured his tie around Mickey’s wrists, tying it up tight, and then tugging a bit on the longer piece to check it was secure.

“How many do you think will work?” Ian asked as he squeezed Mickey’s ass.

Mickey knew what Ian was asking. Ian could be harsh with his spanks, make tears fall down Mickey’s cheeks easy, make him submit so easy, get him so fucking hard.

“F-five?” Mickey offered.

“Aw,” Ian cooed. “I think ten will do.”

“Ten?!” Mickey questioned and whipped his head around.

Ian raised his hand and raised his brow, “Is there a problem?”

Mickey shied away a little and shook his head. “No, Sir. Sorry, Sir.”

Ian hummed and then slapped Mickey’s ass, taking the man by surprise and making him yelp “Fuck!”

“Don’t make me gag you,” Ian warned as he spanked him twice more, harder. “Apologise for tonight,” Ian demanded and slapped across his ass twice more.

“S-sorry! I’m sorry for being naughty, Sir,” MIckey apologised, a choke escaping from his throat as the tears started.

Ian slapped again. “You embarrassed me in front of my colleagues, Mickey. You have to learn to behave.” Another slap. “You surely know by now I’d never leave you for those desperate guys, huh?”

“I- I know,” Mickey said and nodded against the pillow as he sobbed into it.

Ian went quiet for a moment, but Mickey didn’t turn around to see what he was doing, worried he’d get in further trouble for doing so.

“Oh, look, Mickey, you’re so hard and making a mess of the sheets already,” Ian tutted and spanked Mickey’s sore ass. “How many are we are at?”

“Eight, Sir,” Mickey replied and sniffled a little.

“Hm, I don’t think ten is enough,” Ian hummed and spanked Mickey again. “I don’t think you’ve learnt your lesson.”

“I have!” Mickey cried. “I’m sorry, Sir. P-please!”

Ian slapped hard across Mickey’s ass and then tightly gripped the thick flesh. “You gonna be my good boy now?”

“Y-yes, Sir. I’m your good boy. Only yours,” Mickey replied as he sobbed into the pillow.

“I’m not sure…” Ian said and sighed. “You might need another couple of slaps.”

“G-Gallagher, no,” Mickey said quietly.

Ian let go of Mickey’s ass immediately and nodded. When Mickey called him Gallagher, that meant stop.

Ian untied Mickey’s wrists and kissed them both gently, before stepping off the bed to quickly strip down to his underwear and lay down beside Mickey, who had collapsed onto his stomach, still crying lightly into the pillow.

“Shh, shh,” Ian gently hushed and ran a hand through Mickey’s hair.

Ian pulled the sheets over them, knowing Mickey tended to get embarrassed and somewhat humiliated after a session.

Once the sheets were covering them, Mickey curled into Ian’s side and clung onto him.

“So good for me, baby. I love you,” Ian softly said and gently rubbed Mickey’s back.

Mickey had stopped crying and was just focusing on steadying his breath as he listened to Ian praise him.

They were quiet for a few minutes, and then Mickey chuckled a little and quickly moved his head from Ian’s chest to peck Ian’s lips and inform him, whilst still laughing a little, “My ass fuckin’ hurts.”

**Author's Note:**

> aAAaaaaAAaat there's half an hour until the 6th so I was kind of rushing of this so I'd finish in time so sorry if there's any mistakes.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! <3


End file.
